princes and princesses
by AoiSlayer
Summary: i could not find a better tittle . anyway the boys are princes and brothers , the girls are princesses and sisters . couples : red X yellow , green X blue , gold X crystal , ruby X sapphire , pearl X platina , black X white , cheren X bianca .
1. the boys reaction

Hey people . How are you all ?

Anyway as you can see i started another story .

The couples are :

Red X Yellow

Green X Blue

Gold X Crystal

Ruby X Sapphire

Pearl X Platina

Black X White

Cheren X Bianca

don't worry . Silver , Emerald and Dia will also be in this story .

I hope you already know ... but Green is the boy and Blue is the girl .

Ah and also ... the boys are princes here and the girls are princesses soooo ... the boys are brothers and the girls are sisters .

You all know how the boys and girls look like , i will only tell their hair and eye color .

Anyway I only own the story and the boys dad and the girls mother . On with the story .

**Red POV**

I was training my pokemons with my twin brother Green ( author note – what ? They are the same age so i just made them a twin . ) a boy with light brown hair and sharp green eyes . While i have black hair and red eyes . Until our younger brother Silver , a boy with red hair and silver eyes came and told us that our father wanted to see us and our other brothers . So Green and i went to the meeting room with Silver behind us . When we went inside the meeting room everyone was already there waiting even Diamond , a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes . We went to the front since we are the oldest we sat the closest to our father . So when we sat down -Green was in front of me , Silver next to him in front of Gold ( a boy with black hair and gold eyes ) , next to him sat Ruby ( a boy with black hair and dark red eyes ) in front of him sat Emerald ( a boy with blond hair and light green eyes ) next to him sat Diamond and in front of him sat Pearl ( a boy with blond hair and orange eyes ) next to him sat Black ( a boy with brown hair and brown eyes ) in front of him sat Cheren ( a boy with black hair and grey eyes ) to make it easy i just say it in this way ... on the right side sat me , Gold , Ruby , Pearl and Black on the left side sat Green , Silver , Emerald , Diamond and Cheren . And to make this also easy me and Green are 19 years old and a twin , Gold and Silver are 16 and a twin , Ruby and Emerald are 13 and a twin , Pearl and Diamond are 12 and a twin , Black and Cheren are 11 and a twin ( author note - sorry for the last 2 twins , i could not find info about how much younger they would be in the manga )-

okay ... father why did we have to come here ? I asked my father . ( author note – you guys can image by yourself of how their daddy look like ... cause i have no idea O_o )

Well son it seems that i have very special news for you guys . He told us in a very serious way .

What is that news father ? Ruby asked .

Well ... i don't think you guys are going to like it but ... Red , Green , Gold , Ruby , Pearl , Black and Cheren ... you guys are going to get married to some princesses from another region ... region Unova .

... WHAAAAAAT ? me , Gold , Ruby , Pearl and Black yelled . Green , Silver , Emerald and Cheren sat just there with a very chocked look on their face ... but Diamond was staring with a blank look at us .

I'm not going to marry some girl i never met before . Pearl said .

Actually Pearl you guys **did** met those girls before . But you were to young to remember .

We did , father ? When ? Green asked .

You and Red were 10 years old Green in other words 9 years ago .

9 years ago ... ah now i remember . Me and Green used to play with 2 girls back then ... i can't really remember how they look like and what their name's were . I told father .

Yes , but believe me sons you will be very happy to see those girls again .

I guess it would be fun to meet long lost friends ... . I told father .

Red are you crazy ? Gold yelled at me .

No Gold and no need to yell i sit next to you . I told him with an annoyed tone in my voice .

You say no well i say yes you are crazy ! Like hell i'm going to marry a girl i don't even remember . And even if i did i won't marry her . Gold told me in a very angry way .

... sure you won't . if the girl is pretty you would do everything to get her to like you . Silver told him .

Whaaa ... that is not true Silver . Gold told him .

... whatever ... . He told him with a smirk .

Oh yeah , i prove it to you all . Gold told him and then ran away to who knows where .

... Silver did you really have to do that ? I told him when a sweatdrop came on the back of my head .

It stoped him did it not ... . He told me .

I guess ... for now . I told him .

Father can we go now ? Red and i were in the middle of a battle when Silver came . Green told our father .

Hmm ... oh yes , you can go boys and Silver you go get Gold . I need to tell him something important . Father told us .  
>... yes father ... . Silver told him .<p>

With that he left and we went after him out of the room .

Alright Green ready to start our battle again ? I told him .

He smirked . Sure you are going down Red . He told me .

I don't think so Green . I told him also smirking .

Hey wait for us , we wanna see the battle . Pearl yelled and ran after us .

Ah , Pearl wait for me ! Dia yelled running after him .

Ruby , Emerald , Black and Cheren just went after us .

**Okay guys , this is the end of this chapter . I hope you enjoyed it and that it was not confusing ... hehe but if it was i'm sorry then . Anyway the boys region is Kanto okay ?**

**The girls are next people .**

**Until then ... see ya !**


	2. the girls reaction

I'm back people . Hehe .

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter .

I tried my very best for it ...

anyway i only own the story and the girls their mother in this chapter ...

on with the story .

**Yellow POV**

i was taking care of the pokemons in our garden with Crystal ( a girl with dark blue that almost look black hair and blue eyes ) and Sapphire ( a girl with brown hair and blue eyes ) none of them looked like me i had blond hair and yellow eyes .

They are all wild pokemon but they love us for always giving them food and play with them .

Chuchu my pikachu was playing with Crystal's meganium Mega and Sapphire's blaziken Toro and with some other pokemons .

HEY GIRLS ! i heard our oldest sister Blue ( a girl with brown hair and blue eyes ) yelling for us .

Hey Blue . What's wrong ? Crystal asked her .

Nothing its just that mom want us all to come to her room for some talk . She told us .

Why ? Did we do something wrong ? I asked with worry because our mother never ask us to come to her room only if its important .

I don't think so Yellow . Sapphire told me .

Well the sooner we get there the sooner we find out . Blue told us .

Alright lets go ! Race ya there ! Sapphire yelled at us while she was running as fast as she could .

Come on i don't want be called a slowpoke by her . Blue yelled at us running after Sapphire as fast as she could .

Me and Crystal looked at eachother while a sweatdrop was forming on the back of our head .

Come on Yellow , lets go before they grown impatient . Crystal told me .

Okay Crystal ... Chuchu come on . I called my pikachu .

Mega , Toro come with us . Crystal called her meganium and Sapphire's blaziken .

By guys , we see you again tommorow . I called to the wild pokemons .

With that me and Crystal made our way to our mother her room .

And when we went inside her room everyone was already inside .

You 2 are sooooo slow . Blue and Sapphire told us .

Sometimes they act like twins .

Well we are here now , so no problem anymore and stay put . Crystal told them .

Hey , don't say that to me Crystal . I'm the oldest sister here while you are the third one .Blue told her .

Please lets not fight Blue-sama and Crystal-sama . Platina ( a girl with black hair and grey eyes ) told them .

Platina is right you 2 mother did not call us here to let you fight . White ( a girl with brown hair and blue eyes ) told them .

Yeah you can fight after this talk . Bianca ( a girl with blond hair and green eyes ) told them .

You are probably wondering how old we are .

Blue is 19 , i am 18 , Crystal is 16 , Sapphire is 13 , Platina is 12 , White and Bianca are 11 they are twins .

Fine then . Blue and Crystal said at the same time .

Okay girls . That is enough and lets start this talk . Our mother told us . ( author note – you can chose how she looks like )

yes mother . We all said to her at the same time .

Well the news ... you won't like it very much i think ... . mother told us with a bit of sadness in her voice .

Mother ? Are you alright ? Blue asked her .

Yes Blue . It just that ... you girls are all going to get married ... . mother told us with worry and sadness .

... WE ARE GOING TO GET WHAAAAAT ? Blue , Crystal , Sapphire and White yelled .

Me , Platina and Bianca were too chocked to say anything .

B-b-but mother me , Sapphire , Platina and White are too young . Bianca told her .

I know Bianca but it is what both the regions want . Both region Unova and Kanto want you girls to marry those boys . Mother told her with sadness .

Kanto ? That is pretty far from here . It can take months to get there . Blue told her .

Yes Blue , but you girls have to . Everything is already getting ready for the weddings . mother told her .

There is nothing we can do to stop it ? Sapphire asked her .

No Sapphire , even if you asked the pokemons to crash that wedding it won't work . They would start again until you all are married . Mother told her .

... i guess we have to get married then ... . Crystal told her .

I'm sorry girls but its really too late to stop it . Mother told us .

Are we going to Kanto or are those princes coming here mother ? I asked her .

You girls are going to Kanto . Mother us .

Wait us girls ? You are not coming with us mother ? White asked her .

No ... i'm afraid i won't be able to come with you girls . Mother told her .

WHAT ? How are we going to go there when you are here ? Blue asked her .

Someone has to stay behind to take care of the pokemons and the region . Mother told us .

... when are we leaving mother ? Platina asked her .

Tommorow , 10 am . Mother told her .

TOMMOROW ? Everyone yelled .

But mother , we have to pack eveything and that can take hours and its evening .

Don't worry girls . Our servant already did that . That is why i told you all to stay outside . Mother told us .

Well then girls lets go full our stomach and remember you girls must be awake at 8 and 9 am you had breakfast and on the way to the boats and on 10 am you are leaving this region . Mother told us .

Yes mother . We all said togheter .

**Okay everyone that is all for now . I hope you enjoyed it . Anyway next chapter will be the boys again . **

**See ya later .**

**And please review .**


	3. Gold and Silver's talk

Hey guys, it has been a few months ... sorry for that.. So here you go. Chapter 3 !

sorry for the bad english.

**Gold's POV :**

i don't want to marry some girl i can't remember! i yelled a my twin brother Silver.

... i know you don't want to... but you have to. Silver told me in a serious tone.

No i don't have to ! I can just run away ! I told him.

You really think that would help ...? father would send all the guards to look for you... and then he locks you in your room... . Silver told me in his 'you can't win from me' voice.

But i won't give up ... HAH ! I know this should stop Silver for thinking that he always win.

Well dear brother of me. If you would help me... then i leave you by yourself for as long as you wish. Why don't you tell da-. Silver cut me of.

No ! Nothing you say can make me work with you, Gold ... ! i don't want to get punished like last time. Silver told me in an angry way.

I sweatdropped. Well that was just a little accident, and beside its not my fault that that Arcanine shot a flamethrower at the bag with powder... and it explode... and burned almost half of Viridian City.

... actually Gold... it was your fault... if you did not bring that bag with you from here to there and threw it away for some weird reason... it would never happend...! Silver told me in a annoyed way.

It was not a weird reason! ... there was... a spinarak on it! Oh come on! You would be freaked out to if you suddenly see an insect on something that is yours! I told him.

Silver was about to say something back when suddenly someone knocked on my bedroom door.

Big brother Gold. Father want to speak to you.

Oh thank god... its just Dia... wait a minute... did he just say dad want a talk with ... me?

About what Dia? I asked him.

I don't know oni-san father just told me to come get because Silver was not coming back when father told him to go get you. Dia told me in a lazy way.

So that is why Silver is here! I should have knew it!

Okay! Thanks Dia. Tell dad i'm coming soon. I told him.

um... oni-san do you know where big brother Silver is? I can't find him anywhere. And father want a talk with him too. Dia told me.

um... no Dia i have not seen him. Maybe he is out training or in his room. Bye! With that i slammed the door in Dia's face.

So Silver... that is why you came here, huh? I told Silver giving him a look that told 'i'm going to kill you'.

... .Silver was just ignoring me.

Well you are lucky dad want to have a talk with you too. I told him.

Come on lets go. We don't want to keep our dad waiting.

**Silver's POV :**

when Gold pussed me trough the door and to father his room.

I ... hate to admit it but... i was a bit scared for what father needed me there.

When we were walking ... or better Gold pushing me... trough the hallway.

We suddenly heard a shouting.

HEY! GOLD! SILVER! WAIT! Both me and Gold turned around to see Pearl running to us very fast. then he stopped right before he bumped into us.

Finally-found-you guys...!

calm down Pearl! Where is the fire? Gold asked him.

Look i know you 2 have to go to dad. But you have to see this! Follow me. All our other brothers are there too.

... i think it can wait Pearl... father probably has to tell us something important. I told him.

Yeah yeah, i can already guess what he's going to tell you guys. Pearl told us in an impatient way.

Really Pearl? Then what is it? Gold asked him.

Its probably going to be about the wedding. Pearl told him.

... then why does father want to talk to me too? I asked him.

I don't know! Ask dad! But come on! You have to see it. Pearl begged us.

Come on Silver! If its that wonderfull then we can go see it for ourself. Gold said pulling on my arm.

No! i'm not going... and neither are you Gold! Not before we go to father... .i said pulling him back.

Oh come ooooooonnnnn Silver! both Pearl and Gold begged to me.

I said no... Pearl go back to where you came from and Gold you come with me! I said giving them 'the face'.

Noooooooo not 'the face' Silver! both of them begged me again.

...fine! They both said.

Pearl went back to where he came from. And now i was pushing Gold to our father his room.

Hey Silver... what do you think Pearl wanted to show us? Gold asked me.

... i don't know... neither do i care... . I told him.

... are you really my brother? I mean **twin** brother ? Cause you and me are way to different! He told me.

I'm afraid we are... and its not my fault that we are twins... . i told him.

Yes yes, but really you are so serious, have an heart of ice, never smile, silent most of the time only talk when you have to... while i am cheerful, funny, talks alot, and more... you would not think that we are even related to eachother. Gold told me.

... i know... . With that we were silent.

The next thing we knew... we were in front of our father's door to his room.

Okay! The end of this chapter. I hope you liked it! And sorry for the bad english. I promise i try to update soon.

Next time we have to girls again on their way to : Kanto !


	4. on our way to Kanto

Hey guys , sorry for the long wait.

I was busy . I'm sure you will understand.

But I'm here now! With a new story !

Last chapter I told you that its time for the girls again.

They are about to leave to Kanto now.

Anyway enjoy the story and please no flames if you don't like it.

**-Blue-**

***sigh* I never tough I would ever leave this region. And because of a forced wedding with a 'prince' I don't even know.**

**Oh well I hope the guys is good looking.**

***sigh* I'm sure going to miss this place. And I'm the oldest and if I would marry the oldest one of them … then that means… *sigh* I'm so not ready for this. **

**Oh what am I doing! Cheer up Blue! You're the oldest sister so you have to be the strongest one!**

**Okay! When I'm ready , the first thing I do is - :D**

_*knock knock* * door opens*_

Lady Blue. You are asked by your mother in 10 minutes.

Hm ? oh yes , thank you Sarah. I said to her showing a kind smile to her.

But how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me 'lady Blue' I told her.

I-I'm sorry la- I mean Blue. While she had a worried look in her eyes.

It's fine Sarah , just don't do it again! Okay ? while I winked at her.

he smiled happily at me.

But please Blue you have to hurry , you only have 5 minutes to get to your mother.

oh right , where is she ?

in her room la- I mean Blue.

Okay see you later Sarah. Then I dashed to my mother her room.

**-Sapphire-**

**Stupid , stupid , stupid! **

**Why do I have to get married to some stupid and maybe weak , sissy , ugly or worse girlie boy!**

Sapphire?

**The first thing I do when I get in the region named 'Kanto' I run to the boat as fast as possible and hid somewhere.**

Sapphire? Sapphire!

**Why am I hearing voices ? and worse why are they calling my name?**

SAPPHIRE!

_*bonk*_

YEOWWW!

WHAT WAS THAT FOR , CRYSTAL ?

Well sorry , but It is not very nice to ignore people especially when you are a princess. Using her evil glare.

Oh so that is the reason you have to give me a headache ? I said while rivaling her glare.

Hm ? I say you deserve it. By the way mother want to see you.

**Deserve it ? grrr. Wait what ? why would mom want me?**

What ? why would she want to see me ?

The same reason she wanted to see me , Yellow and Blue. Now of you go. You have to be there in … 2 minutes!

… where is she ?

In her room. Now choo , I have to pack your stuff since you did not even bother to do so and we are leaving tomorrow.

**Grrr… that stupid smartass sister of me. I'll get her for that headache later.**

Fine fine , but don't think I let ya go with what ya did to me.

Honestly Sapphire! You're a princess at least speak like one. And I did nothing to you. And now leave you have less than a minute to be there.

**Grrr… speak like a princess? It's worse enough I'm forced to marry someone and now I have to speak like a princess? Nevah is that gonna happen. And if the guy don't like how I am… heh , I'm more then happy to make his live a hell.**

Okay , see ya Crys.

Uh… yeah…? She gave me a confused look.

_The next morning_

**Platina**

**We have said our goodbye to our mother and are now on our private boat to Kanto.**

**I am going to miss this place … but I have my sisters with me.**

Platina are you feeling alright ?

I turned around and saw my second oldest sister standing there with a nice smile.

Yes Yellow-sempai. I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss this place.

She frowned. Platina how many times have we told you to just call us with our names. There is no need for the 'sempai'. But yes I know how you feel. We all are going to miss this place. She smiled sadly.

… Yellow-sempai … what do you think about this situation we are in?

She frowned again. Platina… *sigh* I don't know. I hope they are nice people and not some guys that get what they ask.

Yellow-sempai… they are princes… but that does not mean that they are going to be like that. And you should know that , Yellow-sempai. You are the second oldest sister and princess-

Yes I know that Platina… if you please excuse me… I have to go the restroom.

Yellow-sempai , please wait. I was not thinking when I said that. Please forgive me.

She turned around and gave me a forced smile. Don't worry Platina , I'm not angry at you. I never can be angry at any of my sisters. With those words she left.

… **Yellow-sempai… I hope the prince , that is your future husband going to be the one to heal your heart… and also the heart of me and our other sisters… *sigh* I think It's almost time for dinner… I better go. *sigh* this is going to be a long journey… Kanto is the very far from Unova. We will probably there in 6 or 7 months…**

**White**

White!

I looked up from the book I was reading. Yes Bianca ?

This I pretty weird is it not? I mean we are far to young to get married to someone. What if I don't like the guy? She looked like she was about to cry.

Don't worry we won't get married once we get there. We have to wait a few years and so are Platina and probably Sapphire too. I give her a comforting smile.

We won't get married yet ?

No … don't worry about that , okay ?

… okay ! she smiled brightly at me.

So what do want from your future husband?

I blinked twice. Huh? What do you mean?

Hehe , you know. Do you want him to be nice ? smart ? good looking ? funny ? strong ? sile-

Okay okay , I get it now Bianca.

Hehe , so ? what do you say ?

Hm … let me think … well he has to be nice but not to nice … um also cool and of course handsome or at least cute , smart he can be but not to smart and funny would be good too but he has to know when he needs to be serieus.

What about you Bianca ?

Well , I'm your twin soooo … I'm going to say… pretty much to same as your future husband.

… really Bianca ?

Yes really!

… alright.

… hey White ?

Yes ?

How long is it going to be when we get to Kanto?

… if I'm not wrong probably about 6 months… I think that is what Crystal told us.

That long?

Yep.

Do we have enough food and water for that far?

Bianca we are going to stop here and there to get new food and water … or other drinks.

Oh I see.

I'm glad we have such smart people to take care of us when mommy is not able to.

I blinked again. I guess…

Come one , White! Let's go!

Eh ? go ? go where?

Outside of course! Where else can we go ?

Oh . um sure , wait a second.

**Okay people that is all for this chapter.**

**Please rate and review.**

**I hope it's not confusing because of the different way I wrote the chapter.**

**Anyway I hope the next one will be updated soon.**

**And next time the girls have arrived in Kanto and they meet their future husbands. I wonder if something special will happen between them all.**


	5. the day before they arrive

I got nothing to do so… I wanted to make some of you people happy with another chapter

Like I told you in the last chapter. I skipped time so now the girls are arriving in Kanto but before we go to the girls. We gotta see what the guys have been up to.

So enjoy the story

**Green**

… *drinking coffee and reading a book in his own library*

*BANG*

I looked up from my book.

Green!

… **will you look at that… it's Red.**

Never heard of knocking before you enter a room? … and this is a library so be quiet…

Oh sorry. A library? You mean your library.

…so ? it's still a library. Why did you bang in like that anyway?

Huh? Oh yes , sorry about that again. But dad told me that you help me gather our brothers and go to the meeting room where he will be waiting for us.

…really ? then it must be because of those princesses. They will arrive tomorrow.

… WHAAAT! Tomorrow already? But my room is a mess!

So ? ask a maid to clean your room or something.

I can't do that!

… why not ? you're a prince.

… so ? that does not mean I have to be a lazy bump. Someone like Gold or Dia in other words.

Speaking of our brothers… were you not supposed to gather them?

Huh? Oh right , come on. We can talk this over after the meeting.

… right…

*red starts walking away…stopped and turned around*

Green! Put that book away and come with me! Now!

…you should not be telling me what to do.

r-r-right sorry, but come on this time we have to hurry. Father told us to be in the meeting room in 10 minutes.

I guess I let I go this time… after all we don't want your future wife to think that your always that ugly.

Um… thanks I guess.

I'm going to check to train ground. You go to the kitchen.

Alright. See you in the meeting room.

*I nodded once*

**Ruby**

Come out everyone.

*a mightyena , a kirlia , a delcatty , a Milotic and a swampert came out*

Okay guys , let do some training.

Zuzu , water gun!

Nana , dark pulse!

Mimi , rain dance !

…that are some nice moves Ruby, too bad you don't like battling.

Iiieh!

*I turn around*

Oh *sigh* Green ,thanks goodness it's only you.

… expecting someone else?

No no , it's just you caught me off guard. Please don't do that again.

Okay guys that's enough. Time to groom.

Not now Ruby , only after the meeting you can … brush your pokemons.

Meeting? What meeting? Nobody told me there was a meeting!

It was probably planned 3 minutes ago.

…oh , so that is why you are here?

… would there be any other reason I'm here?

No , I know you're usually in the library around this time of the day.

… let's go. Red told me father would be waiting in the meeting room.

Right , okay guys. You heard him! Return!

What do you think the meeting will be about this time?

… what do you think , Ruby ?

Um… I don't know… the only thing I can think of is those princesses that will be arriving… tomorrow , if I'm not wrong.

…

Wait a second. Tomorrow? They are going to be here tomorrow ?

… you're the second one that reacted like that and not even in 10 minutes. I'm starting to have headache.

Sorry , but it's just … so sudden. I mean time sure went by fast.

… I seems the same to me like always.

I can understand that since you always do the same thing a the same hour.

… have a problem with that?

No no no , of course not.

…

I wonder when you will get married.

…

Before or after Red?

…

… I guess you don't want to talk about it.

… how could you guessed that one?

Sorry.

RUBY ! GREEN !

*me and Green turned around*

Oh hey guys.

Heh , seems like this was the reason we could not find Ruby. Red said.

What were you guys talking about? Emerald asked.

… we should be going to the meeting room fast. Green told them.

*sigh* such boring meeting for some chicks. Gold told more to himself then to us.

… don't complain. Silver told him.

Well you don't have this sort of problem since you won't get married to a girl that you should know but don't even remember. Gold defended himself.

Guys! Don't start now! We're here. Red said.

*Green knocked on the door and he opened it.*

Welcome my sons. Our father greeted us.

Good afternoon father. We all said at the same time.

I'm sure Red and probably Green too told you why you all are here.

Yeah father it's because of the princesses that will be arriving tomorrow , am I right. Pearl told father.

Haha , indeed my son. I'm glad most of my sons are so smart.

Father what do you mean with 'most' of your sons? Gold asked him.

It's clearly you are not one of the smart sons of his. Silver told him while showing a amusing smirk.

Why you little – Gold started to curse but then Black put a hand on Gold his mouth.

Gold , Silver. Have you two not tough about what I told you last time? Dad told them.

Um… a little , bit Silver is the one that started it!

…*sigh* you two really have an interesting relationship . you two always fight but you are the closest twin of the family. I told them.

Anyway my sons. I have something important to tell.

Of course father. That is the reason you called us here. Cheren answered for us.

Yes. Well since some of you are getting married and the others not. That means the ones that are not getting married are getting their own room. And the ones that are getting married still sleep in the same room but , we have to change some things there.

What things ? Gold asked.

You will see tonight , my sons. But until then I want you all the stay away from your room. You all are going to see your new room tonight after dinner. Did I made myself clear ?

Yes father. We all said at the same time again.

With that we left.

_Okay , enough boys for this chapter and go to the girls who have arrived.( I skipped time to the 'tomorrow')_

**Crystal**

We're here….

Yep. It sure has been a long trip right , Crystal? Blue asked.

… right . but don't forget Blue . this is where it all start.

Hoho , we don't have to worry about that. But come our ride to Viridian city is waiting for us.

NOOOOO ! more not being able to walk around where I want? Sapphire yelled.

… *giggle* poor Sapphire.

Hoho , I wonder if her guy would like her being a bit of a jungle girl.

**Okay that is that again. **

**Please rate and review.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. interesting sisterly love

… will you look at that.

An update again… oh well I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far…

But I warn you , If I don't get reviews I'm not updating the story anymore!

Okay , enjoy the chapter.

**Bianca**

So… this is Kanto , huh?

I guess … Bianca lets go look for our sisters. They are probably waiting for us.

Okay , White.

*knock knock*

Huh ? come in.

*door opens*

There you two are! We have been looking for you for some time now. Where have you been?

Oh Crystal. Did you check the play room ? cause me and Bianca were there.

Yes I did! After I checked this room , the kitchen , the pokemon their play room and then I went here again.

Oh that's right! We have to pick up our pokemons yet! White , let's go!

Hold it. You don't have to go there. Because I already got them back in their pokeballs. Here you go.

Thank you Crystal. Me and White sang cheerfully.

Okay come on. Blue and the others are waiting for us.

… Crystal?

Yes Bianca?

… what do you want your future husband to be like?

Huh? How I want him to be like? Well… I don't know… I guess I will see once we meet the princes. If I like him … then he can be possible that kind of guy I would marry to.

Oh… me and White already know what we are expecting of our husbands. Right White?

Uh… yes.

Really ? what do you two want them to be like?

Hehe , we want them smart , nice , handsome , funny and more good stuff.

Heh , I see. Well I hope your husbands will be like that then. But come let us go now , before they start wondering if something happened to any of us.

Okay.

… White? Is something the matter? You are so quiet.

Huh? Um no nothing… I was just thinking. How different this will be now. You and all the others but Bianca and myself and maybe Sapphire are getting married. But why do we have to be here too? We are still to young to get married.

… indeed White , you and Bianca are to young. But I think the reason you are here too is because before you get to marry the guys. You will have to know them better and would feel more comfortable around them.

Oh , maybe that is the reason… but I'm still going to miss Unova and mother and all the people that were so kind to us.

I know that , young one. Don't you think that we will miss that too?

Yeah White , and beside. You still have me and all our big sisters that are going to play 'mama' for us.

…*giggle* I guess your right Bianca … thank you and you too Crystal.

Hm? Anything for my youngest sister.

Hey! I was born before Bianca!

Of course. But we should really dash of the ship now.

Okay! Last one there is a burned potato!

… geez that White… she can really switch emotions so weird. But come Bianca , you heard what she said.

Hehe , okay. Let's dash onee-san.

I'm not going to lose by some kids.

**Yellow**

Hm… hey , I can see White coming.

Really ? what took her so long?

I don't know Blue , ask her when she's here.

… can I ask why she is running so fast?

I don't know , Platina. Oh look it's Crystal … and Bianca. They are running fast too. Is there fire on the ship or something? Oh no why did I not see it earlier!

Relax Yellow. If there was fire then we should have know eons age.

Hey watcha talking about?

… about White , Bianca and Crystal-sempai. Sapphire-sempai.

Platina! How many times do we have to tell ya? No 'sempai' needed! You don't use it with Bianca and White. So don't use it with us either!

… but … all of you are my older sister and Bianca and White are my younger sisters… so I have to show you respect , Sapphire-sempai.

No need , Platina. Do you see any of us use the 'sempai' to our older ones?

… well no , Yellow-sempai.

So that's a duel , yes ?

… what do you mean , Blue-sempai?

No 'sempai' anymore to anyone including the princes. If you do use the 'sempai' we have to punish you. Is that clear , Platina?

y-yes Blue-se … I mean … Blue.

Well that is a lot better. You will see , little sister. It's going to be easier if you don't use the sempai anymore. So keep it like that , yes ?

y-yes , Blue.

EH! Did Platina just say 'Blue' instead of 'Blue-sempai'?

…! Oh White! It's just you. When did you get here?

Just now , Yellow. Crystal and Bianca will be arriving in a few seconds.

Okay then. When they get here , we have to get to our rides to Viridian city.

… Viridian city , huh? And this is Vermilion city if I'm not wrong.

Indeed it is , White.

Oh Crystal … and Bianca you two are finally here. Then let us go. We do not want to be late.

Hehe , let's go. I wanna see my future husband. I want to know what he is like.

Hoho , you really want to meet those princes do you , Bibi ?

Blue! Don't call me Bibi! It's Bianca!

I know that sweetheart but you are a cute little girl. Like Yellow was , when she was your age. Well she is still cute now of course.

*blushes* Blue! Don't say stuff like that!

Nya , you're so cute when your blushing Yellow!

*blushes more* w-w-we should hurry to be on time for our rides.

Aaah and she is so smart too , but yes. Let us go. You are sitting next to me because there would be

Persons in one thingy well the last one will be three. So that means… me and Yellow , Crystal and Sapphire and Platina , White , Bianca in the last one. Is that clear ?

Yes Blue. We all said at the same time.

Okay , we have wasted enough time with this stuff. Let's go go go !

Blue! You're in Kanto now. You have to act like a princess and the same for you Sapphire!

Hm… Crystal … I'm a born actress so don't worry about this stuff.

I don't want to act like a stupid princess , just cause I'm a princess.

Oh believe me my dear little sister. You will act like a true princess. Mark my words.

Grrr… bossy , boring sister of mine.

What was that ?

n-n-nothing! I said nothing.

Good then go.

Yes ma'am.

**Okay that will be all for now again. See you guys next time … IF you review this story. If not then there will be no next time nor chapter.**

**So please review.**


	7. we meet again part 1

**Sure did not get enough reviews…**

**Ah screw it.**

**Here is a new chapter.**

**I'm going to make this one easier to understand and use less characters so it would be more fun to read it.**

**Anyway , enjoy the chapter : we meet again**

**Green's POV : **

Green !

… hm ? I answered Red but didn't take my eyes from the book I was reading.

What are you doing here ? get ready ! those princesses can arrive any moment now. He said with a bit anger in his voice.

… so ? its not like anything important is going to happen… I answered lazy and staring at him with boring eyes.

Nothing – what is that supposed to mean YOU are getting married soon and you have to meet your bride and you don't want her to think you are a dirty , lazy and boring prince.

Now would you start getting cleaned and dress yourself or should I tell father you won't listen to him. He answered with anger in his voice and a dark smile on his face.

… you wouldn't do that… at least not to me… I'm your twin. Answering him with boring eyes and an 'i-don't-care' voice. ( but I have to admit , I'm a bit worried.)

… just you watch. He said.(Creepy tone and creepy stare , it freaks me out)

Ahem … father you can come out now. He said staring at the door. ( what ? father ? when did he get here )

Green … .father was staring at me with his sad eyes.

… yes father , I understand … I'll go to my room and get ready… I mumbled while staring back at him.

I stand up and placed the book back from where I took it. I walked to the door and when I passed Red I heard him whisper to me 'you should always listen to your older onesI walked to the door and when I passed Red I heard him whisper to me : ' you should always listen to your older ones'. I didn't answer him. And walked straight to my room.

( I keep forgetting not to mess with Red. I should make a wristband that keeps me reminding important things. … I wonder if that girl is the same as back then… everyone tought I have forgotten about her and that blond one. I never liked a girl like I liked her… tch… that pesky woman… even if she did forget about me… I always remembered you … Blue … the first princess from Unova and also the one to take her mother her place when she dies…. I guess I'll find out in a few hours.)

*knock knock*

Hey Green did you already take a bad ? Red asked me. ( the creepy stuff is gone now… thank arceus. )

… not yet… why did you come here ? I asked him raising a eyebrow and staring at him.

Ahahahaha , I just wanted to say I'm sorry about before with father and all that stuff but I knew it was the only way to get you out of there fast. He said staring back with apologizing eyes.

… Red … do you remember the girl from the past ? the one you're going to get married to ? I asked him.

… actually … yes and the way you asked it you also remember the girl or should I say girls or princesses. He answered with amuse now.

…. The hyper and happy blue eyed brunette and the shy quiet yellow eyed blonde… yes I remember both of them… I said with a smirk.

Yeah… I wonder if they changed… I mean I know they are older and should have changed by appearance … but what I meant if they are going to be like that like how we remember or even better maybe. Well I guess I should leave you for now. Now get ready. He told me with a slight blush on his face. And left the room.

… ( what was that all about ? )

**5 hours later**

**Blue's POV :**

**Nee nee , Greeny ! I whined to a brown-blond haired boy with green eyes.**

***sigh* what is it now , pesky woman ? he asked.**

**Lets play ! I told him showing my puppy eyes.**

…**. No go play with my brother or your sister ! he turned back to whatever he was doing.**

… **but they are playing with eachother and I can see a very interesting relationship coming up with them. Hehehe , I know let spy on them. Come on , Greeny ! I'm going to cry if you don't play with me. I told him letting tears come in my eyes.**

… **fine ! just don't cry. I don't want to get punished by my parents. He told me with an annoyed look in his eyes.**

**Hehe , thanks Greeny. I smiled brightly at him.**

… ***blush* yeah whatever , lets go before I change my mind. He told me looking away.**

***giggle* Greeny you're so cute when you blush but not as cute as my little sister when she blushes. My smile grew wider when he went reder.**

**Pffft … ahahaha you're name should have been 'Red' if you keep blushing like that ! I said trying to calm down.**

… **whatever , I'm leaving. go spy on them on your own ! he said walking away with a very angry face.**

**Wait , I'm sorry. I won't do this again and … I'm forgetting about this conversation now…. There its gone. Are we back to friends now ? I don't want to be alone. I begged him.**

**Why ? are you afraid you would get kidnapped or something ? he asked me and glared at me.**

… **again … I whispered.**

… **huh ? now confused staring at me.**

**I'm afraid I will get kidnapped again. It was horrible. I was so scared and lonely … but to tell you something there was also someone younger than me … I guess he should be 5 by now or something. I don't know what happened to him. We escaped togheter but after that I never saw him again… he had red hair and silver eyes. And he was cute too. I wonder if he's okay and with his family now… but I hope I can meet him again someday. I told him.**

… **Blue… I'm sorry. He told me staring at me but I could not read his eyes.**

**What are you apologizing for ? its not your fault. So no need to apologize , okay ? I forced a smile at him.**

… **that's not what I meant… never mind… do you still want to spy on those 2 ? he asked me looking away , eyes still unreadable.**

… **yep , lets go go go go ! hehe . come on Greeny ! I yelled at him while running to where Red and Yellow were.**

**I saw his mouth moving but I was to far away to read his lips. But followed me the different was … he was walking.**

**Greeny ! faster faster ! I'm leaving you behind if you don't ! I yelled again at him.**

**Suddenly he was running very fast and slowed to my speed when he was next to me. **

… **fast enough ? and stop calling me 'Greeny' , pesky woman. He said to me.**

**Er … yes and no I won't stop. Its fun of to make fun of you. I told him.**

**His only response was a smirk.**

Ue ! Blue ! Blue wake up ! we're here. Yellow was shaking me.

Yellow ? I asked. Is something wrong ?

Nope nothing wrong. She smiled at me.

You fell asleep a few hours ago. And now we are here in Viridian city's castle. She told me.

…. I had such a weird dream… .I told her.

Huh ? really ? what was it about ? she asked me with worry in her voice.

Nothing to worry about. Just something from when we were little. It was me and some boy about my age I called him 'Greeny' or something and you were somewhere playing with his brother … um what was his name again…. . I tried to remember.

u-um … it did not happen to be 'Red' does it ? Yellow asked me with a little blush on her face ( so cute ).

Ah yes that was it ! hm … how come you remembered Yelly ? do you have a crush on him ? don't tell me you are already cheating on your future husband. I teased her.

Ah n-no a-and its not like i-I'm going to meet him again anyway…it would be weird if he happen to be to one that I have to m-m-marry. She told me turning bright red.

Hohohoho , fine sweetie let's have it your way this time. I want to see if those guys are worth all this trouble. I said to her opening the door.

( but I still wonder … what was the meaning of that dream I had. )

**Red's POV :**

Boys , are you ready to meet your brides ? they should come walking trough this door any minute now. Father told us. And with us I meant : me , Green , Gold , Ruby , Pearl , Black and Cheren.

Yes father. We all said.

And then the doors flew open.

The first one to come in was a beautiful girl with brown hair that went to her butt , sparkling blue eyes , a simple blue T-shirt and red mini-skirt a white hat on her head. She had a big smile on her face. As if she was very happy to be here.

Hello my king and his handsome princes. She said to us while make a very elegance bow.

My name is Blue , the first princess from the Unova region and I am also the one to take my mother her place when she moves on. She told us.

I would like to you all to meet my younger sisters. First is my twin sister : Yellow

A petite girl blond haired that was tied in a ponytail and yellow eyes came trough the door. She looked younger than she was that I could tell since Blue told us that she is her twin sister. Anyway she was wearing a yellow dress-thing with black pants and purple boots she was wearing a straw hat with a silver and rainbow feather on it. She was looking like a very shy person. Completely the opposite of her twin.

n-n-nice to m-meet you all. M-my name is Yellow. I-I hope we get along. She was blushing while she was saying that but also made a very elegance bow like Blue did.

*giggle* that went better than I tought it would. Good job , Yellow. Blue told her , giving another smile.

u-um thanks , Blue. She smiled back and went to stand next to her.

s-so the third princess i-is : C-Crystal. Yellow told us.

A serieus looking girl with very dark blue or black hair and blue eyes came trough the door. She was wearing blue T-shirt (**AU : I wanted**** it**** to be blue**) , yellow and black shorts. A yellow hat like thing on her head and white and yellow shoes.

She made a perfect bow like Blue and Yellow did. And said : 'good afternoon. It is a pleasure to meet the king and some of his sons of the Kanto region. As you already now. My name is Crystal and also the third daughter of the Unova region royal family. She also showed a gentle smile.

Always so serious , Crystal. I hope the one you are marrying lightens you up. Anyway moving on. Blue said to her. (is she really the oldest one and also is she a princess at all since she is so … whatever about this stuff. Never met a princess like that… but then again I never met a princess like Yellow so shy before or a serious one like Crystal … I wonder what their other sisters are like and I'm sure my brothers are wondering the same thing. …. Yellow is really cute… she remind me of that girl from back then.)

Yes , Blue. I know. Ahem , sorry about that. Now then let me show you another sister of us : Sapphire. Crystal said a mad mark on her head but she still showed a (creepy) smile. She went to stand next to Yellow who sweatdropped while Crystal and Blue were having a glaring contest.

A brunette with her that went to her shoulders tied into 2 pigtails(?) wearing a blue bandana , a blue (**I dunno what it is called what she is wearing. But if you know her then you should know what I mean)** , black shorts, white and blue shoes and black gloves. She also showed fangs. ( did they pick her out of the wilds or something ? )

She did a bow not as good as her sisters were. But good enough to show us that she was a princess. Nice to meet you , my king and his sons. My name is Sapphire. I hope we can get along. She showed us a forced smile. And went to stand next to Crystal. Our next sister would be : Platina.

A very lady like girl with black hair and gray eyes came trough the door. She was wearing a white hat , a black and pink dress and pink boots she was wearing a pink wristband. **( ****AU : ****I know its not a wristband but I wanted it remove that other useless thing , don't get angry at me or hate me for it ,please or else no cookies.) **she did a perfect bow. And said. It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope me and my sisters won't be a burden to you all. She went and stand next to Sapphire. There are 2 more sisters to go. Please meet : White.

Waaaait ! Platina , you did not tell them your name ! Blue scolded her.

… I am sorry Blue … I am not used to tell people my name… she said to her.

*sigh* I guess I let it go for this time. Blue told her. White , sweetie. You can come in now. Blue yelled to the next sister that was standing on the other side of the door.

And then a brunette with her hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes came in. she was wearing a white T-shirt and black jacket(?) over it , really tight shorts , white shoes and a white with pink cape(?) on her head.

She bowed . Hello , nice to meet you all. Sorry about Platina and possible … Blue but anyway as you know my name is White and I hope we won't be much trouble to you all. So I want you meet the last sister and also my younger twin sister : Bianca. She said to us with a big smile. She went to stand next to Platina.

A blonde short haired girl with green eyes came in. she was wearing a green hat , an orange and white dress and orange shoes.

She did a bow but it was a bit clumsy so she was possible the clumsy type. Nice to meet you all. My name is Bianca and also am the youngest and last sister of the royal family of the Unova region. I hope you don't mind it that I'm a bit clumsy and forgetfull sometimes. She went to stand next to White.

**Whew…. The longest chapter ever. And this is not even the end of this chapter… I guess I have to make a part 2.**

**Well then I hope you enjoyed it. **

**See you all again.**

**.**


	8. we meet again part 2

Yahoo , sorry for the long wait. But I had trouble with my laptop so I couldn't update the story

But anyway it's alright now. Sooo here is part 2 of the chapter. Enjoy

Also I made professor Oak the father of the boys. And yes I know he's the grandfather of Green. But I couldn't find a better person for it. It's also professor Oak and not someone else because this kingdom is in the Kanto region.

And this '(word)' is meant from when someone is thinking so I hope I don't confuse you guys with it.

**We meet again part 2 : **

**Blue's P.O.V. :**

'Well , we told you who we are. Can we also know the names of your highness and his handsome sons?' I asked the king in a cheerfull way and a huge smile.

'But of course , princess Blue. As you probably know , my name is king Samuel. And I would like you to meet some of my sons and your future husbands.'

A boy with red eyes and black hair took a step forward. He was wearing a red cape , a red shirt , blue jeans and black shoes.

'Good afternoon , princesses of the Unova region. It is an honor to finally meet you. My name is Red the guy standing next to me is my younger twin brother other words , I'm the oldest and thus the next king when our father moves on.' Red told us with a gentle smile.

I could see Yellow's normal pale face , going to bright red. I smirked at that and decided I would leave it alone for later. My attention was caught by the next prince that Red told his name was Green.

He had brown-blond hair and piercing green eyes. He is wearing a black t-shirt , purple pants with a small white bag wrapped around it , purple wristbands and black shoes. He had also a multicolored necklace in the form of a teardrop.

'… my name is Green , second child and younger twin brother of Red.' He said with a voice that told us he could fall asleep and he was staring at me the whole time… and it creeped me out a bit because I had a feeling I met this boy somewhere before. Oh well.

Next was a boy with black hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a yellow and black cape , a red and white shirt , yellow and black shorts and yellow and black shoes. ( sheesh this boy like those colors a lot.) he was wearing a huge grin and was staring at Crystal.

'Yo , my name is Gold , I have a twin brother named Silver. He's the emo of this family and-' Gold stopped when a knife flew pass him only a few cm. from his cheek. I looked to where the knife came flying from and saw a boy around the same age as Gold with red hair that goes past his shoulders and silver eyes he was wearing a black jacket(?), purple pants and black boots.

'Silver! What's the meaning of this?' the king scolded him.

'…just preventing his mouth from keep talking nonsense…father.' Silver answered him but kept glaring at Gold.

(What's wrong with me? Why do I have the feeling that I met this guy before? Why does he looks so familiar? Maybe if I ask him… I might know.)

'Um, sorry your highness but do you mind if I ask something?' I asked to the king.

'No I don't mind. What is it princess Blue?' he answered.

'Is it… possible that we have met you and your sons before? Because I got the feeling that I already know some of them.' I told him.

'…Haha… as expected from the heiress of the Unova region, yes all of you have already met when you were only kids.' The king told us with that kind of voice that he was trying not to laugh.

'Eh? Blue, why didn't you tell us?' Yellow asked me.

'I didn't know until they started saying their names but if you guys are Red, Green, Gold and Silver then that means are you other ones Ruby, Emerald, Pearl, Diamond, Black and Cheren?' I asked them.

'That's right, you are a pretty smart one, princess Blue. I knew that I was right to let you and Green enganged. You and Green spended most of your time with eachother back then so… I also think the rest of you know with who you are enganged.' He told us and then left us by ourselves.

Then there was an awkward silence in the room while we all stared at eachother.

(Someone make some noise please!)

'…I guess we better take you girls to your room. Blue you come with me.' Green told me and walked to me, grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from the others.

'…Um… it has been a long time, huh?' I asked Green trying to have a conversation while we were walking.

'…Guess so…' he answered.

'Really this surprised me, of all the guys I never thought that I would be your wife. I mean we haven't seen eachother for almost ten years.' I continued.

'…Were here…' we were standing in front of a big door, Green opened it and what I saw in that room was amazing. The room looked exacly like my old one back home.

'This will be the room you sleep in until we get married.' Green told me.

'Okay… where is your room?' I asked him.

'It's the room next to this one. And one more thing, don't go in my room unless you got permission from me.' He told me with a dangerous voice.

'Yes sir!' I saluted him.

'… right… if you need me or anyone else you can use that phone. It would be smart to keep it with you the whole time. Your sisters their number are already registered in it too. This phone is not cheap so please don't lose him or break it.

I'll come and get you when it's time for dinner. Your clothes for this evening are already prepared. The maids will come and bring it 2 hours before dinner so you should have enough time to prepare yourself. I'll leave you alone now. There is something that I have to do.' With that he left my room.

'Well… I think dinner should be around the same time I'm used to. I guess I'll go take a bad.' I said while starting to looking for the bathroom.

**That's all folks. I hope you liked it.**

**I hope I didn't mess up this chapter…**

**Well then please review.**

**ciao**


	9. a special night

_Okay guys here is the next one. I hope you like it so far._

_This one will be about Red and Yellow. Let's see what's going to happen in here, nee? _

_Well then… enjoy the chappy._

**Chapter 9 : a special night**

_Yellow's POV:_

After Blue left with Green, Red took me to my new room. It looks like my own room back home.

I was alone in my room. It won't be long before these maids come Red told me about.

Red is being nice to me… but… it feels so weird now. He still the same nice boy from all these years ago. I always hoped to meet him again. But not like this.

My thoughts interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

'Princess Yellow, were here to bring your dress.' Someone said from behind the door.

'Ah, yes. Thank you. You can come in.' I answered the maid.

The door opened and 2 maids came in. 1 was carrying a yellow dress (author note- here is the link for the dress imagine yellow in it and forget the mask:  ?qh=§ion=&q=yellow+princess+dress#/d1h7cz7)

I putted the dress on with help of the maids… it fitted perfectly… how did they know my seizes? Probably because of mother or something.

'Princess Yellow? Do you want some make up to make you even prettier then you already are?' the second maid asked me.

'No, that's fine. Thank you. I never really liked it to put make up on.' I answered her.

'Oh, alright. Do you have any ideas for your hair?' the first maid asked me.

'I'm going to keep the pony tail. I like that the best.' I told her with a smile.

'You sure? I think you look prettier with you hair down.' The second asked me.

'I'm sure, I just have to use a ribbon that math with the dress. Ah I don't think we have introduced ourselves. Can I know your names?' I asked them.

'Of course, my name is Megami but you can call me Mega. I like that better.' The first maid told me.

'My name is Takara but friends call me Taki. Do you think this ribbon will go with your dress?' the second maid asked me.

'Yes, I think that will work. Can you tie my hair with it?' I asked Takara with a smile.

'Sure. And you can trust us that prince Red will love this.' She told me although she was behind me I could feel her smirk. With that said I felt my face getting hot.

'P-p-please. Don't b-be silly.' I told them in embarrassment.

Then at that moment someone knocked on the door.

'Ah? coming, please wait a sec.' Megami yelled while running to the door. And when she opened it I felt myself blush even more then I already was. Standing there was none other then Red in a black gala gown only difference is that where it's should be white it's red. He gave me a gentle smile when he saw me.

'You look really beautiful like this Yellow. When your done we go to the big dinning room. Take your time there's still 10 minutes left. I'll wait here.' He told me with a relaxing voice.

'Y-you don't have to wait R-Red. W-were done here. Only my shoes that I have jet to put on.' I told him trying to stay calm and not blush to much while Takara putted my shoes on.

'Thank you for your help Megami and Takara.' I told them with a gentle smile.

'It was a pleasure princess Yellow. I hope we can do this kind of stuff many more times.'Megami told me with a smirk.

'Well, I hope you all have fun at dinner. I wish you all luck.' Takara told me with also with a smirk.

'S-s-stop saying these kind of stuff please!' I told them before they left.

'Oh, don't mind them Yellow. They do that all the time. We are going to be early but better then being late I guess.' Red told me offering his arm to me which I took.

While we were walking to the dinning room we heard a voice from around the corner that sounded a lot like Blue.

'Really, Green. It's not that hard is it?' Blue asked Green in annoyance. Blue was wearing the same dress like a was but the color was Blue and the seizes were bigger. Green was also wearing a gala gown like Red but the white part was green with him.

'Blue?' I asked when I saw her.

'Huh?' Yellow!' Blue san cheerfully when she saw me and ran to me.

'Blue, that's dangerous.' I scolded her.

'Aww, your so cute Yelly-belly. But Green is being mean to me. He isn't acting like a normal prince should.' Blue told me yelling the last part to Green.

'What did he do wrong, princess Blue?' Red asked her while glaring slightly at Green.

'First just call me Blue, not princess Blue. I don't like that. And second he won't give me his arm to guide me to wherever were going. Blue answered him with annoyance in her voice.

'…Pesky woman…' I heard Green saying before walking over to us.

'…Green…' was all Red said still glaring slightly at him.

'…Fine, here take it then… noisy woman.' Green told Blue in annoyance offering his arm to her.

'Geez be gentler to your future wife, but I'll let it go because it's our first night as enganged couple. Blue said taking Green's arm. And then they went ahead of us.

'Well then… I guess Green will never change even when enganged.' Red joked and smiled at me.

'Don't worry, I have this feeling that your brother will soften after some time.' I told Red with a smile of my own. When all of a sudden I felt something puss me foreward and what happened next was something I never thought would happen so soon.

… my lips were on Red's his lips. I felt myself go bright red. And saw him blushing too before I backed up looked everywhere but at Red.

'I-i-i-i-i-i-I'm so s-s-sorry!' I yelled in embarrassment and my face still as red as a tomato.

'I-i-i-it's okay. It wasn't your fault. Here let's go before were late.' Red told me with a red face and offered his arm again. Which I took and then we started walking again to the dinning room in complete silence now.

**Okay, that's all folks. I hope you liked this chapter more then the previous one. In the next chapter I'll try Crystal and Gold and maybe Sapphire and Ruby.**

**Please review.**

**ciao**


	10. an interesting start

Okay, new chappy. Hope you enjoyed it so far. Probably confused about what happened at the last part in the previous chapter. Well you are going to find out in this one.

Sooo… enjoy.

**Chapter 10 : an… interesting start?**

_Crystal's POV :_

'…' I stared out Gold without saying anything.

'…' Gold stared back at me with a slight nosebleed.

'…What… are you doing in my bathroom?' I asked him trying to not beat him up and not to yell.

'Eh? Just checking my future wife her body out or I'll try to but that towel is in the way. I won't mind if you moved it away.' Gold answered with a wide grin and with a slight blush added with his nosebleed.

That answer made my face hot in no time and I was sure I was as red as a tomato.

'GET OUT!' I yelled at him kicking him out of the bathroom and closed the door. My face still red as a tomato while I locked the door.

'hey, come on super serious gal. we are going to get married soon so it won't be a problem after that to see what you hide from me. Gold yelled from behind the door. And that comment made my face even more hotter then it already was.

'GO BACK TO YOUR OWN ROOM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE THE OWN I'M GETTING MARRIED TO!' I yelled back at him with pure anger.

'Geez, your loud. Fine fine, I'll leave. Just be ready before I pick you up for dinner.' He told me while I heard his footstep and a few seconds later I heard a door go open and close.

('…Why? Why of all people? Why him?... I guess it can't be helped.') I thought while unlocking the door and opened it, I took a few steps when…

'It's about time you came out.' I heard Gold's voice from behind me. I turned around and saw him with the same grin he had before.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU LEFT!' I yelled at him while trying to find something to cover my body more.

'I did, but I forget something.' Gold answered while moving closer to me and by every step he took closer I took one back.

'What can that be?' I asked him trying to stay calm. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

'This' was all he said before leaning in a placed his lips on my lips. He was kissing me!

(what the-! He's kissing me! Make him stop, make him stop! His lips taste sweet. NO! stop it! but this feels good. N-No w-were barely even know eachother.)

I tried to pull away from him and when I opened my mouth to yell at him to stop he took that chance to travel my mouth with his tong. And I froze when he did that. Only for a few seconds. Now I was struggling even more. But he won't let me go until I realized that my arm was free so I slapped him. And that made him stop.

'WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU? WE BARELY KNOW EACHOTHER!' I yelled at him while moving away from him. With a bright red face and scared of what he would do now.

'Just making sure how nice my bride tastes oh and you taste like… strawberry. So I'm guessing that's your favorite food, right? Be glad. Now we know eachother a bit better. So my princess can you tell me what I tasted like?' Gold asked me with that annoying grin of his that probably never leaves his face. Before I could yell at him someone knocked at the door.

'Princess Crystal. Were here to bring your dress. Can we come in?' someone asked from behind the door. Before I could answer Gold already walked to the door and opened it.

'Of course you can come in Lana, make sure you make my wonderful bride look more beautiful then all the other princesses. Well then Crystal, I'll be back in 2 hours. So you better look even more beautiful then the goddess of love.' Gold told me before walking out of the doors. Probably to his own room. And there is no goddess of love… not that I know of.

'Oh my, looks like prince Gold is in a good mood. Well I can't blame him. You are a beautiful princess.' Lana told me with a bright smile.

'You wouldn't say that when you knew what he did to me.' I told her with annoyance in my voice and with a glare.

'Hehe, I'm sorry princess. But I think we better start before prince Gold barges in. do you think the dress would look good on you?' Lana told me she started to help me putting the dress on. ( author note - Here is the link of the how she and Sapphire look like :  favourites/45677424?offset=336#/d486k9v)

'You look beautiful princess Crystal. Gold will think you're an angel that fell out of the sky.' Lana told me with a bright smile.

'Lana, you do not have to say princess every time. Just call me Crystal. I like it better that way. It makes me feel more comfortable.' I told her with a nervous smile.

'So, Crystal. Do you think you might like prince Gold a bit?' Lana asked me with a smile that can more taking as a smirk if she wanted to. I felt myself going red again. But before I could answer her was there someone that knocked on the door. (déjà vu?)

'Must be prince Gold.' Lana told me before walking to the door and opened it. and it was indeed Gold standing there with a grin and it grown when he saw me.

'Well well princess. You didn't disappoint me. You look more beautiful then the goddess of love. Oh and by the way on my way here I saw Red and you sister being in their own little world so they didn't notice me and when I walked past yellow I decided to help their relation a little bit faster so I gave her a little push and I think you know what happened next.' Gold told me with a smirk. And before I could yell at him or scold him he offered his arm to me.

'We have to go now if we don't want to be late.' Gold said to me and was staring at me in a weird way.

'Fine then. But don't do anything.' I warned him before taking his arm and we started walking.

'Don't worry, I got what I wanted for today or for now.' He told me with that annoying smirk that really never leaves his face.

**Okay people that's all for this chapter. I'm so evil here.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Review **

**Ciao **


	11. 2 gems, complete 1 gem

OH MY BURNED PANCAKES !

It's been so long when I last updated the story… I'm so sorry :'(

I make it up to you lots with this new chappy :3

**Chapter 11: 2 gems… complete 1 gem**

**Sapphire's POV:**

'This will be your room for the time being.' Ruby told me opening a huge door.

The room was huge and look a lot like my old room back home. So I felt very comfortable.

While I was busy looking around I didn't notice Ruby staring at me until I felt eyes staring at me.

Finally noticing him staring at me and that freaked me out a bit because I don't know how long he has been doing that.

'WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT !?' I yelled at him before I realized my mistake. 'um… oops… I didn't mean it like that prince Ruby.' I managed to force a fake laugh and sweat dropped when Ruby was staring at me like I was insane.

'…erm, yes. Well I should leave now. So you can get ready. I'll be back in 2 hours for dinner. The maids will be coming here in 30 minutes, so I would take a shower if I were you. Well then, I'll see you again in a few hours.' With that Ruby walked out the door en left my alone.

'…I'm not sure I got all that babbling. But I guess I'll take a shower.' I told myself and went to the bathroom.

-10 min. time skip-

'Nyaa, all done. What to do now? Would they mind if I went outside? I won't be long gone, they probably won't notice.' With that I went to the window and opened it. I was about to jump on the tree when I heard a familiar voice.

'Princess? What are you doing?' I turned my head to my right and saw Ruby sitting there with something in his hands I can't see what it was.

'Oh, prince Ruby. I didn't see you there. I wanted some fresh air so I opened the window. And please you can call me Sapphire. I like that better.' I told him being as polite as I could. And that was not easy since I was not used being so polite. And also trying to hide my disappointment because I was caught by him of all people.

'I see, but you also don't need to address me as prince. Just call me ruby. We have to get used to it after all. But I have to warn you to not stay to long outside while you just took a shower. You could catch a cold or worse.' He warned me with a strict look in his eyes.

'…But what about yourself pr- I mean Ruby? You also just took a shower did you not?' I asked him slightly annoyed that he was trying to order me around.

'No, I will take a shower in an hour or so. I need to do … something first. But… I can give you something that will go perfectly with your dress. Hold on… I have it here somewhere.' Ruby said to me before he ducked in his bag that was clearly full with stuff. So I guessed this was going to take some time … until.

'Here it is. Catch!' He threw something an I catch it easily. When I look what it was I was shocked. It was a necklace with a very beautiful sapphire blue gem… or at least a part of a gem. I wonder where the other part is… by the looks of it. The form of this half was shaped like a half of a heart.

'If you are wondering about the other part. I have it with me.' Ruby told me showing another necklace. His gem was a very Beautiful ruby red one. I was confused. Why were we both holding the a part of 1 gem.

'Um… if I can ask… why do we both have a part of 1 gem, Ruby?' I asked him. Still very confused and I was staring at him with confused eyes.

'Well… I guess you can say it's a memo or something.' Ruby answered me but he looked away and what I could see from where I was. He was blushing. But what he said made me even more confused then I already was.

'…I don't understand. What do you mean with a memo? For what?' I asked him, trying to look in his eyes and still trying to be polite. And I really, really hate it.

'For our wedding of course. For what else?' Ruby asked staring at me. Which caused me to blush and I looked away. Before I could answer him… not that I knew what to say to him. Someone knocked on my door and the person on the other side of it asked if he/she could come in.

'Looks like your maids are here. I guess I'll go inside now. I do not want to bother you while you are busy preparing yourself. And please don't forget to put on the necklace.' And with that. He walked in his room and closed the window.

'Princess Sapphire?' someone called to me from my room. And when I turned to look I saw 2 maids holding something that looked like a dress. I sighed to myself knowing that I have to do this. There was no escape. I won't lose that bet I made with Blue.

'Pleased to meet you. Please call me Sapphire. There is no need for the princess part.' I told them walking in my room and closed the window.

'Alright, Sapphire. We should start getting you ready if you want to be very beautiful before prince Ruby comes here.' one of the maids told me.

-1 hour and 20 minutes time skip-

When they were done putting my dress on and fixing my hair. ( Author note : The link is in the previous chapter if you want to know what Sapphire looks like. ) I putted on the necklace Ruby gave me. I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe that I was actually looking like that.

'You look so beautiful Sapphire, prince Ruby. Will really love this. He should be arriving any moment now. As if on cue there was a knock on the door. Probably Ruby.

One of the maids walked to the door and opened it. I blushed slightly at how handsome he looked. ( author note : he is wearing the same thing as the other boys. But like before, where it should be white. It was red.) Ruby gave me a cocky smirk and bowed to me when I walked over, trying not to trip.

'You look very beautiful princess. Shall we go? Better early then late I would say.' After he said the he offered me his arm and I took it. and while that happened I notice the necklace he was trying to hide under his vest, but didn't say anything about it. while we were walking I noticed one of Ruby his brothers walking on his own. Probably going to go get Crystal. He didn't notice us and neither me or Ruby bothered to let him know that we were here. We were completely silent when we were walking and when we took the last turn we saw Blue and Yellow with their partners.

**Meh, I'm gonna stop here. I'm pretty tired. So I continue this in the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
